blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
A and K Chapter 47: Arriving
Serenity had gotten serious, while Jiro was still his usual self. Kei and Alexandria watch on from the edge of the room as the two square off. Jiro: You’re getting serious? Okay… Jiro still just didn’t care. Serenity: You may not give a damn, but they’re my last hope, and I’ll kill you before you stop us. Jiro: Don’t care about your dreams. I’m just here because I have to be. Kei: (Thinking) And yet you’re still doing something because you were told to do it… Alexandria: (Thinking) I can’t believe I was actually kidnapped by this person. Serenity: bull, and even if its true you’re still an obstacle who will be destroyed. Jiro: I don’t like being an obstacle. I prefer the term blockade. Kei: (Thinking) That’s the same thing… Serenity rushes forward slashing at Jiro. Jiro immediately back away keeping his distance from her. She stops and pulls a bow firing around him. He stops and then proceeds to roll away from the arrows, though a few hit, cutting him. Serenity: Now then (draws the metal to her transforming them into spiked whips) Spiked aria. She rushes towards Jiro attempting to snare him. Jiro: Those look dangerous. Guard up. Jiro create a guard around his body seemingly protecting him. Serenity swings the lashes into the guard straining it. Jiro: And now, poisonous spikes. The guard shifts to create spikes from its guard. Serenity: (thinking) Hmm, this isn’t working, i guess i’ll have to get a little brutish. (Metal reforms into a large spiked hammer) Jiro: W-what? How can you reform so easily? Serenity: Hell if I know (slams the hammer down cracking the guard) Kei: (Thinking) I get it...he can’t quickly react, so Serenity’s shift to the hammer, made it almost impossible for him to create a defense for it. Jiro pops back up, the guard barely attached. Jiro: You play cheap, I play cheap. Jiro thrust his sword towards her neck. She flinches just enough to avoid serious injury but it does enough damage to completely shatter her neckpiece revealing disgustingly scarred and discolored skin. Serenity: (goes completely still for a second before she freaks out metal growing at an enormous rate) Jiro: The hell?! Kei instinctively grabs Alexandria and holds her tight, intending on keeping her safe. Jiro: (Freaking out) W-what is this? Number one didn’t say anything about this! Jiro watches at the metal grows considerably, not sure what to do he freaks. Jiro: Forget this I’m out of here! Jiro tries to make a break for it. Serenity screeches unintelligibly metal grabbing Jiro and dangling him upside down Jiro tries to contact number one, and start begging for help. The metal envelopes all but Jiro’s head, tendrils hovering, ready to strike. Jiro says his last will and testament Serenity: as is the path of all life (the tendrils strike, then drops his body to the ground as the metal folds back in on itself reforming the damage to her gauntlets and neck piece.) to death. Jiro doesn’t move as his body flops on to the ground painfully. It seemed that his existence had ended with that last strike. Kei and Alexandria wait to make sure everything is okay with Serenity before they approach. Serenity: (voice shaking) My apologies, I seem to have lost my cool. Kei and Alexandria quietly approach Serenity. Kei: Are you okay? Alexandria hides behind him. Alexandria: (Thinking) That was really scary… Serenity: Don’t worry I won’t be able to do much for a while, I overextended myself quite a bit. Kei: You sure? Seems like you kinda did a number to that guy. Serenity: yes, and to answer your inquiry at the house, that’s why I keep these on. Kei: Yeah, understood. Kei motions for Alexandria to stay there while he checks on Jiro, for more than one reason. Alexandria: (Nervously laughs) So, does that always happen when it comes off? Serenity: Yes. Alexandria: (Nervous) O-oh, really? Serenity: it doesn’t usually get weak enough to break, I must have been overdoing it. Kei double-checks on Jiro to find that he was in fact down and out, and it seemed like the tendrils had put him into a state of shock. Adding in the nature of his wounds, there was no way he was going to recover. He presses his fingers against his neck and feels no pulse. Kei: (Thinking) He’s gone alright. Kei stands up and turns back to the two of them. Kei: Well, we should get going. We still have to get to the cauldron if we’re going to do what is necessary. Alexandria runs back over to Kei and hides behind him. Serenity: (stands, visibly shaken) That's probably the best idea. Kei: Are you sure you’re okay? Serenity: It’s nothing. Kei: If you say so. The three soon get to the elevator to take them downstairs. Each step makes Alexandria more and more nervous. Kei: Are you alright? Alexandria: Yeah, I’ll be fine. They soon reach the cauldron and seeing no one around, Kei has no choice but to call for her. Kei: Hey! Arisu! Are you here? At that moment, Arisu pops out of a black hole. Arisu: You called. Kei: Oh good you are. Arisu: (To Serenity) I don’t believe I ever introduced myself, my name is Arisu, some call me Hitomi, some call me Arisu. Serenity: Serenity Mercury, please to meet you. Arisu: Its a pleasure. Kei: So what’s the word Arisu? Arisu: All of you should be very respectful to Miss Rachel. Kei: Understood. Arisu: We are awaiting your arrival Miss Rachel. A young blonde-haired girl walks out in a black dress. At her side, a red flying demon, and an umbrella with a face on it. As she finishes walking out, the black hole vanishes from behind her. Arisu: Please allow me to introduce Miss Rachel Alucard, master of the house of Alucard, and my teacher. Category:A and K Category:Novel Chapter